Lie Back
by evieeden
Summary: Victoria considers what brought her to this moment in time. Advent story written for 19th December.


**Happy 19****th**** December everyone. I hope you all like today's advent story where I've returned to vampire side temporarily. This actually started life as an idea I had for one of my advent stories two years ago, so I figured I should probably move myself and finally write it. The title, in case you were wondering, comes from the old saying to 'lie back and think of England'.**

**Tons of love goes to the fabulous idealskeptic of whom I cannot say too many good things. She's totally amazing and I'm so grateful to her for all the time and help she's given me this month. And, as I must always say, I don't actually own Twilight.**

**Lie Back**

"I love you. I love you so much, Victoria. I'm going to make you come so hard."

I rolled my eyes as Riley grunted his affections into my neck, his hips pumping frantically against mine.

His claim about making me come was laughable. He hadn't managed it so far, and I very much doubted it was going to happen tonight. He didn't seem like the type to have a particularly skilled lover when he was a human and that sort of thing was only emphasized during the change and in the time following while he was still young and impulsive. He could learn, of course, but that would take years and he didn't have that sort of time left.

Still, a little encouragement wouldn't hurt.

"Oh yes, you make me so hot. I love you too, baby."

He laughed smugly at that and I was so tempted to slide my hands up around his jaw and rip his head off. However, if I did that then I'd have to find some other schmuck to change and bring around to my way of thinking and I didn't have the patience for that. I had already been forced to wait for over a year for my vengeance, to wait any longer would be intolerable.

In the meantime, I was stuck with this boy.

He moaned in pleasure as I tightened my internal muscles. He might as well have a good time while he could, and given my old profession when I was human, I was certainly capable of giving him that.

It was so pathetic, though, how needy and uncertain he was. I had to remind myself that it was why I'd selected him to be the leader of my army.

He wasn't the only human I'd watched while I was formulating my idea. I'd had my eyes on several young humans around the city, any of whom were strong enough to lead. All of the others had been strong enough to know their own worth – they had overconfidence, prowess and casual misogyny on their side.

I could have changed them, but although I was certain of my own attractions, sooner or later they would have questioned why I had chosen them, why I needed them to create an army for me and why they had to stay with me when they could go anywhere else in the world with their new strength and beauty.

Riley...

Well, he was everything I was looking for.

Good looking, I supposed, for a human, and from Forks himself which was a bonus that I had particularly appreciated. He had been a studious boy, genial, but not especially knowledgeable when it came to the opposite sex. He had sought validation constantly from those around him, something which made him ripe for manipulation.

He was perfect.

So I had changed him, made him immortal.

Then I had stripped him bare, told him that I had only made him like me because I was deeply in love with him, and proceeded to give him the ride of his life.

He was putty in my hands from that moment on.

It helped that as part of my gift, I often appeared more vulnerable to others. It made them want to help me if I looked lost, made them want to protect me... made them want to hurt me.

I had used that to my advantage, convinced Riley that only he could save me from the abnormal vampires with the golden eyes, and like the good boy he was, he had promised to keep me safe, to eliminate the enemy so I would never have to be afraid again.

It was almost too easy.

It was really no fun at all.

But then, I reminded myself, this wasn't about having fun. This was about doing what I needed to do to finally crush that pathetic excuse for a vampire and his pitiable excuse for a girlfriend.

I couldn't help feeling that was what made the whole situation more sickening. The stupid redhead wasn't even protecting his true mate – from the information I had gained, he was refusing to change the girl – and yet he felt that that wretched excuse for a life form was more important, had more reason to live, than my James.

I let out a cry of distress, my nails curling inwards to dig into Riley's back. Luckily he took it as a sign of arousal and responded with a sloppy kiss against my neck.

"Oh Victoria."

That was what this was all about. I needed to remember that.

My James.

He had died cruelly and needlessly and his killers needed to suffer, just like I had suffered without him.

That was why I was here, flat on my back underneath some grunting schoolboy, because I needed to do whatever it took to make sure my mate's death was avenged.

He had looked so beautiful that day in the baseball field, so alive and joyful, knowing that we would have good sport, hunting down these unnatural vampires, especially the little female with the dark hair that had escaped him before.

And then we had seen her.

The human.

They had tried to trick us, fool us into believing she was just another one of their 'family'. The fates had revealed the truth to us, sending a gust of wind to blow her true scent in our direction.

Those vampires..._the Cullens_... had immediately leapt to her defence, squaring up to us and I knew in that moment that they would try and protect the girl.

James had snarled and snapped at them, but I had seen that particular expression on his face so many times before that I instantly knew what it meant.

We were on the hunt.

Sure, the target had changed, but we could always come back for the psychotic, little vampire once we were finished with the human.

I was a little disappointed when Laurent decided to abandon our hunt and betray our plans to the other vampires, but maybe he saw his time with us coming to an end. It didn't matter much to us at the time. It would be easy enough once we were done with the girl and the queer vampires to track him down too and make sure he didn't reveal too much of our lifestyle to others.

So we had hunted the girl and the vampires had protected her as we foresaw.

What we didn't foresee was that we would need to split up, so that James could track the girl and her protectors and I could keep an eye on lover-vamp and the other members of his coven left behind.

James was already halfway across the country when I called him to say that the girl's mother lived in Phoenix and that the three male vampires who had stayed behind to lead us off the trail had flown out of Washington that afternoon.

My perfect memory allowed me to recall that conversation word for word.

"It'll be easy, Vicky. I'll trick her into coming to me – the mother's the perfect bargaining tool for that." I could hear the delight in his voice over the line. "She'll come to me and then..."

Ah yes, and then... Then we would have the victory. It was a heady feeling.

A tingle in my spine made me interject with a warning. "Be careful of that male that's with her. I don't like the look of him. He been in battle before and from the looks of it won't go down easily."

James had sounded unconcerned. "I'm not worried about him for now. That's a problem for afterwards. We might have to lie low after this one."

I had shrugged. "We've done it before and you know that we can do it again."

He had laughed. "I miss this, Vicky, a real challenge for once. It's been so long since we've had one of those."

His confidence oozed down the phone, and I felt my own excitement rise.

"How long do you think it'll take?" I had asked.

He laughed again.

"She'll be dead in twenty-four hours," he vowed.

"You better get to it then," I challenged him. "I'm expecting you back this time tomorrow."

"We've got it in the bag, Vicky," he had said gleefully. "We've got it in the bag."

That was the last thing he had ever said to me and now I was determined that it would indeed be in the bag – a body bag. That fucking human was going to be ripped into so many pieces that they'd be finding parts of her for weeks.

And her precious vampires... Well, I couldn't spare the time to rip each of them apart personally, but I would still take pleasure in their final deaths.

The pain I felt when James died... it was indescribable.

For the first month afterwards, I wasn't even able to move. I just buried myself in the forest and curled up into a ball.

When I came back to myself though, I was determined that the abhorrent coven and their snivelling human pet would suffer.

They would all suffer.

They would never know either that it was them who gave me the means to destroy them in the first place.

I knew I couldn't take on all seven of them by myself, so I needed some kind of distraction to get them out of the way so the path to my target was clear.

The mad vampire's mate, the fighter, had given me the clue. He had reminded me of stories I'd heard long ago about the Southern Wars and unstoppable fighters. A quick trip to the Mexican-Texas border had revealed that the 'unstoppable fighters' were in fact just newborns trained to be fighters. Granted, they needed a lot of supervision to stop them from destroying each other and everything around them, but turn them into an army and give them an enemy...

Those freaks wouldn't stand a chance.

Hunting Laurent down had provided the final pieces to my plan for revenge.

I had meant to kill him up in Alaska. I had my hands around his neck and everything.

But then he had started talking in an effort to spare his life and the things he said were music to my ears. He had blabbed all about the Cullens and their talents, about the mind-reading, the mood-altering, the fortune telling – apparently the little female was psychic, even as a human, rather than psychotic, although I didn't know how you could see all the possibilities for the future, good and bad, without going a little crazy after a while.

It was from him that I learnt that every decision of mine would be watched, and that's when I knew that I would have to work from behind the scenes, while someone else orchestrated my attack for me.

Laurent had spilled everything he had heard from his precious new girlfriend – another golden-eyed freak – and then, when there was nothing else to tell, I had offered him a deal.

I would spare the life of him and his miserable mate, and in return he would return to Washington and find out for me if the human girl was still protected.

After all, there was no point in creating an army and risking the wrath of the Volturi if I could just waltz into town and snap her neck – easy as pie.

He never returned.

At first I had thought he had run out on me, but after an encounter with those werewolves that guarded the area, I knew why he hadn't come back.

That had meant that I needed someone else to shield me from the fortune-teller, to keep her from spying on me and my plans for revenge.

That was when I knew that as well as an army, I needed someone strong enough to lead the newborns, but weak enough that I could manipulate them to go along with my plans and shield me from having to make my own decisions.

That was when I began my search and found Riley.

And why I now found myself bored stiff while he took his pleasure from my body. Sometimes it felt like times hadn't moved on from the Elizabethan age at all.

It was just physical, I reminded myself. Just what I had to do to get my own way. It meant nothing.

Well... not to me anyway.

"Oh, Victoria! Victoria, I love you so much."

He shuddered as he came and I clenched my muscles around his cock and made a few gasping noises in return.

"Oh yes, Riley! Yes! I'm coming so hard right now."

I wondered how he could miss the blindingly obvious sarcasm in my voice.

He collapsed on top of my body and I had to work not to flinch away in disgust.

I just had to remember what this was all in aid of.

I was doing this for James.

For my lost love.

My James.


End file.
